Frozen Heart
"Frozen Heart" is the opening song in the film, Frozen. It is sung by a group of burly ice harvesters. Summary At the beginning of the movie, the harvesters sing of a legendary "frozen heart" curse that should be feared as they cut ice from a lake and load the blocks onto their sleds to take into town. In during which, a young Kristoff and Sven mimic their actions and obtain their own block of ice. Lyrics Ice Harvesters: Born of cold and winter air And mountain rain combining This icy force both foul and fair Has a frozen heart worth mining So cut through the heart, cold and clear Strike for love and strike for fear See the beauty, sharp and sheer Split the ice apart! And break the frozen heart Hyup! Ho! Watch your step! Let it go! Hyup! Ho! Watch your step! Let it go! Beautiful! Powerful! Dangerous! Cold! Ice has a magic, can't be controlled Stronger than one! Stronger than ten! Stronger than a hundred men! Hyup! Born of cold and winter air And mountain rain combining! This icy force both foul and fair Has a frozen heart worth mining Cut through the heart, cold and clear Strike for love and strike for fear There's beauty and there's danger here Split the ice apart! Beware the frozen heart... Gallery Frozen Heart Concept Art.jpg|Frozen Heart Concept Art Trivia *Director Jennifer Lee described the song as a tribute to Dumbo's "Roustabouts" song. *During the moment when Anna is struck in the heart by Elsa (at the very end of the song "For the First Time in Forever (Reprise)"), an oboe is playing the melody for "Frozen Heart" in the background; specifically matching the lyrics "Cut through the heart, cold and clear! Strike for love and strike for fear! There's beauty and there's danger here. Beware the frozen heart..." *The song is clearly a reference to Elsa and her powers. On another level, it may also allude to Prince Hans in conjunction with Anna's remark at the end of the film, "The only frozen heart around here is yours." The lyrics "Beware the frozen heart!" can be interpreted as a warning of Hans' true nature. *The line "And break the frozen heart" is foreshadowing the event where Anna gets fully frozen, but frees herself by choosing to save Elsa from Hans, rather than saving herself by kissing Kristoff. *The line "So cut through the heart, cold and clear. Strike for love, and strike for fear" also foreshadows that only true love can break/thaw a frozen heart. *The opening song establishes the various themes of the film. For example, the struggle between love and fear, the symbolic nature of ice representing beauty and danger, Elsa's internal battle betweening hiding and freedom. "Watch your step, let it go" have a reference with the scene when Elsa runs away. *The closing lyric to this song "Beware the frozen heart..." foreshadows the fatal ice in Anna's heart, put there by Elsa accidentally. Ironically, Anna is the one character without a symbolic frozen heart; she never hides her true feelings, she is the most emotionally open. Kristoff, Elsa, and Hans can all be described as having cold or frozen hearts for concealing their true selves, feelings, or intentions under a tough, refined, or charming exterior, (Kristoff, Elsa, Hans respectively). However, Hans' true self happens to be more sinister than Kristoff and Elsa's true selves as their "frozen hearts" facades was born from lack of contact with the general public, especially Elsa, who does this to make sure that no one got hurt by her powers, while Hans' appears warm-hearted at first, but this was a façade to keep the public unaware of his cold-hearted true self in order to gain their trust and become king of Arendelle. The idea of a "frozen heart" is a recurring motif. Also, the lyrics "This icy force both foul and fair," may be a hint of Grand Pabbie telling Elsa that although her powers are beautiful, they are also dangerous, indicating that Elsa's magic is both beautiful and dangerous. de:Kaltes Herz es:Frozen Heart ja:氷の心 pl:Serca lód pt-br:Frozen Heart Category:Frozen songs Category:Opening songs Category:Songs Category:Frozen Category:Group songs